


Echange de cadeaux ratés

by MissCactus



Category: Naruto
Genre: Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Fluff, Friendship, Humor, M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-25
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-05-12 20:59:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5680588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissCactus/pseuds/MissCactus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Se creuser la tête pour trouver un cadeau qui plaît ? Certainement pas ! Autant prendre la facilité et finir avec ce genre de cadeaux.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Echange de cadeaux ratés

Naruto avait froid.

Correction, Naruto se les gelait grave. Il avait de la neige jusqu'aux genoux, impossible d'avancer dans l'allée qui l'emmenait à la demeure imposante, il avait l'impression que s'il tombait il ne pourrait jamais se relever à cause de toute la masse blanche qui finirait par le recouvrir.

Après avoir joué des pieds et des mains (il avait réellement dû s'aider de ses mains pour déblayer son passage, se retrouvant avec les doigts frigorifiés) il parvint finalement sur le perron et s'empressa aussitôt de toquer comme un bourrin sur la porte en bois. Il espérait sincèrement faire assez de bruit pour bien déranger l'habitant et le réveiller si possible.

Le blond entendit des pas et le bruit d'une clé qu'on fait tourner dans la serrure, avant que Sasuke ne fasse son apparition, fronçant les sourcils et avec une gueule assez dégueulasse pour affirmer qu'il venait effectivement d'être tiré de son sommeil. Ce qui rendit Naruto assez fier de lui.

"Faudrait penser à enlever toute c'te neige, je suis sûr qu'on y retrouverait des cadavres." Lâcha d'emblée Naruto, en pointant derrière lui.

"Mais je t'en prie, fais donc." Marmonna le brun et referma aussitôt la porte. Du moins il aurait aimé si un pied ne l'en avait pas empêché. Soupirant, il n'essaya pas de le faire sortir et préféra repartir dans sa chambre pour se changer.

En redescendant il remarqua que Naruto avait bien pris ses aises, assis confortablement sur le canapé, les pieds sur la table basse et regardant la télé. Sasuke le rejoint, non sans lui donner un coup dans les genoux pour qu'il enlève ses pieds.

"Alors ? Pour quelle raison tu viens me faire chier de si bon matin ?"

Il entendit clairement le blond marmonner un "connard" avant qu'il ne soupire un grand coup, comme s'il avait peur de ce qu'il allait dire.

"Beh avec Kiba on s'était dit que ce serait sympa de se faire des cadeaux à toute la bande pour Noël et je me suis porté volontaire pour choisir le tien, du coup..." Il se gratta nerveusement la nuque en sortant un petit paquet soigneusement éloigné, manquant le regard surpris de son ami. Il lui tendit et Sasuke lui prit, la tête baissée, empêchant Naruto de voir son visage. Le blond, au contraire, était plutôt fier de son coup. Il était effectivement allé acheter des cadeaux pour à peu près tous leurs amis avec Kiba, mais il fallait se douter qu'à eux deux jamais ils ne trouveraient de quoi plaire. Ils s'étaient donc rabattus sur l'idée de faire des cadeaux pourris à chacun d'entre eux !

Pour Sasuke, Naruto avait opté pour un slip rose avec au niveau des fesses les fesses de Patric de Bob l'éponge, et sa tête était au niveau de... C'était évident. Il hésitait carrément à sortir son téléphone pour immortaliser la scène et se foutre de sa gueule toute sa vie.

Cependant il ne s'était pas du tout à ce que le brun relève la tête les yeux brillants, un léger sourire timide sur les lèvres et oui, Naruto resta impassible à cette vision. Son coeur par contre...

"Merci... Vraiment, c'est... Super sympa." Finit-il, semblant assez incertain de ses mots. "Je peux l'ouvrir ?" Ajouta-t-il.

"Non."

Sasuke haussa un sourcil à cette réponse, toute trace de son sourire effacée.

"... Non ?

Non." Affirma Naruto avant de lui arracher le cadeau des mains et de partir en courant. Hors de question qu'il ouvre un cadeau aussi nul après avoir fait une tête pareille.

Sasuke, ébahit de la réaction de son ami, ne savait pas trop comment réagir. Il opta finalement pour un soupir avant de se recaler dans le canapé, posa ses pieds sur la table basse et ralluma la télévision. Il aurait bien ri de la réaction de Naruto si, posé à côté du canapé, _L'encyclopédie des cons_ ne le narguait pas. Il sentait que le blond allait faire des efforts pour lui trouver un meilleur cadeau et il allait devoir faire de même du coup.

"Quel Noël de merde..." Soupira-t-il.


End file.
